Hate That I Love You
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: 3 months after Lindsey's confession Danny finally decides to do something about it. For LaJaC. One-shot


**A/N: So long, boring, drawn out authors note anyone? Umm basically the story behind this is that I wrote it for ****LILYandJAMESareCUTE****'s birthday last year and only got around to typing it now. Oops? LILYandJAMESareCUTE is not only my real-life best friend but also an amazing author who just takes a long time to update. So anyway Happy Birthday girl! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny and Lindsey or anyone else from CSI: NY**

* * *

"Dinner Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsey turned around slowly.

"I'm having dinner tonight," she remarked. Danny sighed.

"I meant with me Montana," he said grinning. "As a late birthday present of course."

"Danny, my birthday was three months ago," she reminded him. "And, once again, you forgot." _'And ignored me when I said that I loved you' _she thought.

"That's why I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. To make up for it," Danny explained. "I'll pick you up at 7 ok?" Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"What do I wear?" she asked.

"Something formal but nice," Danny informed her.

"Fine, you know where my apartment is," she relented. "Don't be late." She walked off. Danny grinned again. She'd forgive him tonight. He'd make sure of it.

That night Danny knocked on Lindsey's door at 7.

"Hang on a second Danny," she called from inside. Danny stood there until she opened the door. She was dressed in a floor-length black dress and black high heels with her hair pinned up and a simple silver locket clasped around her neck. She smiled at him.

"What you had in mind?" she asked him. Danny held his hand out.

"You look wonderful," he told her honestly as she took it. "Shall we?" They stepped into the elevator and took it down to the ground floor where Danny handed Lindsey into the taxi that he'd hired and then stepped in himself. He leant over and whispered the address to the driver.

"Where are we going?" Lindsey asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Danny told her with a smile. The cab-driver drove around for about half an hour due to the traffic jams that were native to New York, during which Lindsey continuously begged Danny to tell her where they were going. When the cab pulled up outside a restaurant Lindsey instantly looked out the window. Her mouth dropped open.

"Danny this is the most expensive restaurant in New York!" she exclaimed. Danny opened her door and helped her out before he replied.

"Only the best for tonight Montana," he said. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her into the restaurant. He stopped in front of the maîtré d's podium.

"Reservation under Messer?" he said.

"Of course Sir, right this way," came the reply. The night progressed smoothly, with nothing of consequence happening until the band started playing a soft tune that both of them recognised.

"Shall we dance Lindsey?" Danny asked rising. She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Danny softly sang along to the word in Lindsey's ear as they danced.

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you_

_  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? _

_No_

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget

_That I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long

_That's wrong_

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I...love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

"I really do hate loving you this much Montana, " Danny murmured in her ear. Lindsey stiffened in shock before relaxing against her new boyfriend.

"The feeling is definitely reciprocated Messer," she murmured back before kissing him gently.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and if anyone is wondering the song is 'Hate that I love you' by Rhianna. Yeah the two of us heard this song everywhere for a while and this was born.**


End file.
